Autobot Wash
by Inkcrafter
Summary: This is an RP Mrs.Bumblebee and I did. One day, Jack finds himself in base, with only Ratchet and Optimus for company. He then notices how knotted their wiring is and the layers of dirt on their plating. So what does he do? He decides to do something about it. Friendship fluffyness! Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! So, this is an RP me and did awhile back! I only just now found enough time to spellcheck everything and stuff. SO, read on! And don't forget to thank M.B.B too!**

* * *

It was, for once, silent in the Autobot base. All the 'bots, Optimus and Ratchet excluded, were out on recon. Miko and Raf were eager to go, when offered by their guardians, while Jack decided to hang back and stick around base, wanting to enjoy the rare moment of quiet calm at base.

Jack walked through the base, finally getting the chance to see everything and listen to the sounds of all the machinery in the base with Miko gone. Jack walked up to Ratchet, who he found monitoring the Autobot's life signals and such from the monitor.

"Hey Ratchet. What you doing?" Jack asked.

"Keeping an optic on everyones energy signature and keeping watch for any Decepticon activity." Rachey replied, never taking his optics from the screen.

Jack sighed to himself. The medbot had never spoken much with him, nor any of the other humans. Maybe though, it was due to the knots in the medic's wiring. Jack had earlier noted this, and knew that the wires were definately not supposed to be like that, and could see it was painful with each stiff movement Ratchet made.  
He had noticed that Optimus had the same problem as well, and he could see the thin layer of dirt on both the Prime and Ratchet.

Then again, they had no human companions themselves, and only the flexible, small hands of a human could fit between the 'bot's plating to sooth the wires and disperse the tangles. And Arcee had once told him that the humans at the car wash were not so gentle and getting washed was all but relaxing.

Jack was about to ask Ratchet something when he heard loud foot steps headed into the room he and Ratchet were in, and soon Optimus came walking in. Optimus spotted Jack and nodded to him.

"Hello Jack, how are you today?" He asked the teen.

Jack smirked back.

"I'm ok Optimus but..." Jack started.

Optimus noticed the silence in Jack's words and carefuly knelt down in front of him.

"What is it Jack?" Optimus questioned, Ratchet turned from the screen to listen.

Jack hesitated for a moment, was he making a big deal out of nothing? No, it wasn't nothing, Jack decided. Arcee had told him how painful and annoying knotted wires could be.

"It's just that recently I've noticed...you and Ratchet have knots in your wiring...It...Arcee's told me it can be painful. You both also haven't had a wash in awhile, I'm able to see the dirt on your plating..."

Ratchet looked down at himself, and for the first time noticed the layer of dirt and grime. But he only snorted and shook his helm.

"I don't need anyones help in getting washed. That's why we have a washroom." Ratchet replied and turned back to the monitor screen.

Optimus knew he was cover in dust and such, but he just never had time to go to the washroom and wash.

Jack hesitated for a moment, then continued.

"I thought that maybe I could help you guys. I know how to handle the knots without messing up the circutry underneath, and there's some washing supplies in the back..."

Optimus looked down at himself, looking at the thick layers of dirt and muck that coated his body and then reached around to his back plating and rubbed the tensed up wires there. He then looked at Jack good and hard to be sure that this was what the boy really wanted to do before he smiled at him.

"Very well Jack if that is what you wish. Where would you like me to be while you are getting the supplies?" Optimus asked.

Jack grinned brightly as he moved to the entryway to one of the halls.

"Just anywhere is fine, if you'd like, I can wash you in your alt mode, but if not then maybe sit by those crates so I can reach."

After a moment of thought, Jack then added.

"And I should probably start by working out the knots in your wiring first, they shouldn't be there longer than necisary."

With that, the raven teen left to grab the supplies from one of the back rooms.

Optimus nodded to him before he walked over to the crates that Jack at pointed to and got comfortable.

"Optimus, you're not seriously going to let him...wash you?" Ratchet questioned, making it sound like it was a bad thing.

Optimus smirked and nodded.

"Yes Ratchet, I am. And if Jack does a good job, I'd recomend you let him help you." The Autobot leader replied.

Jack quickly reappeared in the main room, shooting a confused look at Ratchet who was gaping in disbelief. The teen moved over to the where the Prime sat, setting aside the supplies he held and moving to Optimus' left side.

He carefully reached between the plating, taking a large knot in his hands and begining to gently undo it. It didn't take long and when he was done with that knot, he softly smoothed them into place once again, taking a moment to massage the numb pain out of the wires before moving to the next knot.

Ratchet stood by to watch Jack closely to be sure he didn't hurt his leader. But from what he was seeing, Optimus was enjoying the attention very much. It was the first time he'd ever seen Optimus so relaxed as he let the small human work out his knotted and kinked wiring.

Jack smiled to himself as he felt the Prime slowly relax under his touch. Truth be told, he did this many times for Arcee. He rather enjoyed it, to feel something so large and powerful beneath his hands was amazing.

The raven haired teen had a knack for mechanics (he did always have to repair his ten speed bike, after all), so he could easily work on the wires without bothering the underlaying circutry and energon lines.

Optimus, for the first time in a very long time, closed his optics and actually relaxed and let his guard down as he let Jack do what ever he wished.

Ratchet was amazed to see this, and what made it harder for him to believe it was that it was a weak and almost helpless human doing all this to the great and powerful Prime.

Jack hefted himself up onto a crate and reached over, kneeding away another, paticularly large and painful knot between the mech's neck and shoulder plating, giving a slight hiss of sympathy as he made sure to pay extra care to the knot.  
Jack felt sorry for the Prime, and Ratchet as well. They had no human companions to aid them with the painful kinks and to wash and wax them.

Optimus couldn't hold back a grunt of relief as Jack removed a very painful knot. Ratchet jerked forward some.

"Are you alright Optimus?" The medic questioned in concern.

Optimus opened his optics, looked up at Ratchet and nodded.

"Yes old friend, I'm fine. In fact, I'm feel much better then I've ever felt in years." Optimus answered.

Jack grinned slightly to himself, though hid it as he moved to the last knot, between the top of the Prime's chasis and shoulder. He felt a sense of pride in himself, but quickly swallowed it as he finished undoing the tangle and gently rubbed the wires before letting them fall back into place.

"Alright, did I miss any? If I did, just tell me. Otherwise, I can wash you."

Optimus slightly shifted around, feeling for any stiffness or tensed up wiring but was relieved to not feel any pain. He looked over at Jack.

"You did an excelent job, Jack." Optimus praised the teen.

Jack smiled lightly, nodding.

"Thanks."

He then jumped down off the crate, rolling up his sleeves before hooking up a hose and filling the large tub with water.

Grabbing a large sponge and placing soap in the water, he pulled the tub over to rest by the Prime's feet and dipped the sponge in the water.

He began to scrub the cobalt blue and red plating, firm enough to effectively remove the grime, but gentle enough to not scratch the paint or cause Optimus any discomfort.

Optimus watched Jack and was impressed in how he knew to work away the dirt without scratching the plating. He was even pleased to feel the water Jack was using had been warmed to a comfortable temperture before hand and it helped relax Optimus further.

Jack never once glanced up from his work, instead focusing solely on cleaning the dirt and grime away from the metal plating. He soon moved on, careful around the Prime's chasis (he knew from experience how protective Cybertronian's were when someone was so close to their spark chamber.

He eased the sponge over the sensitive metal, eye darting up to look at Optimus, asking silent permission to clean the metal over his spark. The Prime nodded slightly, carefull not to disturb the teen's perch on his legs.

Optimus leaned back against the crates to give Jack better access as he carefully climbed up onto his chest plates, gently running and smoothing the sponge all around to remove any dirt that had gathered there.

Jack smiled as he felt Optimus relax further. While Miko had talent with music and Raf's talent was with tech, Jack? His talent, apperantly, was washing cars/Cybertronians.

Slowly Jack worked his way passed Optimus's chest to his shoulders and neck cables. Again he looked up at Optimus to be sure if it was ok.

After gaining permission, Jack carefully washed the Prime's helm. He'd learned from washing Arcee that helms were fairly sensitive to Cybertronians, and he could now expertly work around the audial sensors.

Finally done, he carefully clambed back down to the floor and grabbed the hose.

"I need you to close your optics Optimus, I'm going to spray you down." Jack warned.

Optimus nodded and did as requested before he felt the gentle spray of the water hose on his armor.

Optimus was surprised when, instead of the usual harsh spray from the few car washes he'd been to before, Jack used a gentle spray, more akin to rain than anything else. And the water wasn't cold, but rather luke-warm, the teen had a real knack, it seemed.

The raven human was careful around the Prime's optics.  
Jack noted the tense stance that Ratchet held as he watched the teen, but Jack paid the medic no real attention.

He took his time to spray into the nook and cranies of the plating, washing the wiring, circuts and joints.

After a couple more minutes of spraying Optimus down, Jack turned the water off and then picked up some large towels and started towel drying him off. He took great care in getting all the water and moisture out of the seams and creases of Optimus' armor and made sure no water dried on the surface of the plating so there weren't any dried water stains left.

When he was done, he then quickly waxxed the Prime, finishing the job he'd set out to do. When he was done, he stepped back, crossing his arms and nodding in satisfaction.

Optimus was free of any knotted wires and now gleamed, freshly washed and waxxed.

"Well, Optimus? Did I do alright?"

Slowly, Optimus stood up to his full height and looked at himself, very satisfied in what he saw.

"You did a wonderful job Jack, thank you." Optimus responded as he looked at his arm and could see his own reflection on now that he was so clean.

Jack grinned, nodding before looking over at Ratchet.

"So, Ratchet. You want me to clean you up too?"

Ratchet tensed up and becasue a bit nervous.

"Well, I, uh..."

Optimus smiled and reached out and placed his hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"It's alright, old friend. Let Jack help you. He did a wonderful job and I know you've well earned his services." Optimus encouraged him.

Jack smiled, raising his brows and expectantly waving at the crates.

Ratchet sighed before moving to sit where Optimus had previously been.

He tensed slightly as Jack moved over to him and placed his hand on one of the tangles in his wiring, expecting it to be painful.

Noticing this, Jack gently eased his hands over the wires in silent reassurance before softly undoing the knot. He gently massaged the pain out of the wires, then smoothed them back into place.

Ratchet gasped loudly in amazment when instead of feeling more pain, the pain he was feeling now slowly began to fade from the area Jack was working in. He smiled and looked down at Jack as best he could.

"Well, you do know what you're doing." Ratchet said with a light chuckle.

Jack smirked lightly, glancing up at the medic for only a moment.

"I've done this for Arcee before, and if I know one thing, it's mechanics." He replied, moving on to another knot.

He gently worked his thumbs between the tightly knit wires, untangling them with one hand, the other hand occupied with rubbing the numb pain from the wires.

Ratchet couldn't hide the great relief he was feeling as Jack worked. His whole body sagged and relaxed, giving himself to Jack to continue bringing such relief to the wiring.

Jack smiled when he noticed Ratchet relaxing and continued to carfuly work.

'Never thought I'd see the day that Ratchet would actually relax.' Jack thought to himself, smiling slightly with amusement as he continued to work.

Since Ratchet wasn't in the feild as much, he had far less knots in his wiring, but many had built up over time, so Jack had to work slowly and carefully as to not cause pain to the medic.

"That should be all of them, I'll refill the water tub and you can tell me if I missed any. If not, then we're good to go and I can start washing your plating."

Ratchet nodded and moved around a bit to feel for any soreness or tension anywhere.

"Hmm, everything seems ok." Ratchet stated.

Jack smiled as he dumped out the old dirty soap water and rinsed the tub.  
"Good, I'm glad." He replied before refilling the tub with soapy water and tugging it towards the medic's feet.

Optimus leaned down, gently taking the tub and placing it where Jack had been wanting it. The raven teen gave Optimus a grateful smile before diving into his work, dunking the sponge in the water before starting to clean Ratchet's armor.

He made sure he applied the right amount of presure, again careful to not scratch the paint or cause the 'bot any discomfort.

"You seem experienced at this." Ratchet suddenly commented.

Jack paused, giving the medic a surprised glance. He then returned to scrubbing the dirt away, smiling ruefully.

"Last year we ran into even more financial trouble than we already had before. Mom had to pick up more shifts at work and me? I had to get a second job. The car wash was the only place that was hiring." He explained, surprising both 'bots.

"What happened Jack?" Optimus questioned.

Jack stopped scrubbing again and sighed.

"Bills were piling up, the bank was threatening to take our home, and school was demanded for more things. We were struggling." Jack replied.

He looked up at the 'bots and forced a smile onto his face, though it was easy to see it was fake.

A sudden signal over the two mech's comlinks came, and Optimus silently opened the bridge.

Jack continued speaking, not noticing as the others entered base. The other's remained silent, even Miko, all of them curious.

"But I didn't mind! I've never minded. To get along in this world, people have to work. So what if I started a little early on that part of life? Sure I miss my mom, she's always working after all, but...I...I really don't mind at all...I'm used to it, after all...As long as...As long as she's happy, y'know?"

He blinked away tears as he continued to scrub at Ratchet's armor.

Tears wlded up in Miko's and Raf's eyes as hey heard this, their hearts warmed to hear Jack's wish to do everything in his power to make his mom happy. Even if it ment him not being a true teen.

Jack was startled when Miko suddenly ran up behind him and hugged him

"What the-? Miko? When did-! What did-!...What?"

Jack was utterly dumbounded, dropping the sponge as he stared over his shoulder with wide eyes at Miko.

"Primus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, frowning slightly.

The 'bots were surprised that he used Cybertronian words, then again, the teen did hang around them regularly.

"Oh Jack." Miko cried as she hugged Jack tighter.

"Now I know why you act the way you do, you just had to grow up faster then us to help you mom."

"Glad you understand, but...urk...Miko...y-you're choking me. And I'm wet."

Miko gave a slight shriek, releasing Jack and staring down at her now damp clothing.

"Why're you wet anyway?" She asked. Jack grinned before gesturing at Ratchet and Optimus.

"Been helping Optimus and Ratchet out."

"Huh?" She questioned before he looked up and noticed Optimus was way more shiny and clean then he'd ever been since she met him.

She grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Wow Optimus you're looking very flashy." She stated with a grin.

Jack laughed before turning back to Ratchet, picking up the sponge once again.

"Well, soon Ratchet will be the flashiest ambulence to hit the roads." Jack said before continuing his work.

Raf smiled and wlaked over, looking Ratchet over.

"He looks a lot less tensed, too. What'd you do to him Jack?" Raf pointed out with a slight chuckle.

Jack smirked over at Raf and then patted Ratchet's leg.

"Oh nothing really, just gave him a well decerved 'back massage', that's all." Jack replied

"You've always had a talent for working out knotted wiring." Arcee comented, smirking as she leaned on one side, hand on her hip.

Jack grinned in return before looking at Ratchet for permission to wash his chasis and helm. The medic nodded and Jack expertly climbed the plating and scrubbed the metal.

Ratchet couldn't keep the smirk of pleasure from his lips as Jack's scrubbing made him feel so relaxed, washing away all his aches and pains, removing all the irritable dirt from his seams, and made his plating stop itching from the dirt.

When he finished, Jack carefully slid down the slipery, wet plating and set the sponge into the tub. He then picked up the hose and sprayed down Ratchet, avoiding the medics optics and making sure to get inbetween the armor.

Ratchet enjoyed the warm, rain-like spray, which was far more soothing than the harsh setting used by other car washers.

Once that was done, Jack hand dried the medic and waxxed him.

"There! All done! That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ratchet carfully got up and looked down at himself with a smile, loving to see himself so clean and spick and span again.

"Thank you Jack, I feel like I just got an upgrade." Ratchet said to Jack as he knelt down in front of him.

"Good. I'm glad." Jack replied, giving the medic a smile.

Ratchet smiled before he stood back up to his full height and twisted his upper half of his body side to side some, really enjoying being able to move like that again without pain.

Jack smiled, turning and emptying the water from the large tub, he then grabbed a towel nearby and dried his wet hands and arms.

"If you both start to get more tangles in your wires or need a wash, don't hesitate to ask. It's no problem, and it's not healthy to have those knots for a long time, if I remember correctly."

Both Optimus and Ratchet smiled down at Jack and nodded.

"We shall keep that in mind Jack and we thank you." Optimus replied.


End file.
